


Chow Mein

by sabinelagrande



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does America's wealthiest man feed his girlfriend nothing but Chinese food?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chow Mein

They tried. They really tried.

On their very first date, protesters stopped them from leaving the mansion. The next week, Lex's helicopter pilot was abducted by a meteor freak.

The third and fourth times were derailed by Clark and Lionel, respectively, for reasons having to do with corporate politics and the general weirdness of Smallville.

The last time, Lex dropped his wallet down an air vent in the hallway.

So now Lex and Lana are content with Chinese take-out, old movies, and sex on the couch.

When they tell their children about it, they'll probably leave that last bit out.


End file.
